kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lily
Lily/リリ *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lily_%28Kappa_Mikey%29#General_Information *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lily_%28Kappa_Mikey%29#Appearance *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lily_%28Kappa_Mikey%29#Personality *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lily_%28Kappa_Mikey%29#Relationships_With_Other_Characters *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lily_%28Kappa_Mikey%29#Karaoke_Character_Song *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lily_%28Kappa_Mikey%29#About_The_Voice_Actor *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lily_%28Kappa_Mikey%29#References |} Lily used to be the one and only star of LilyMu, which points to the fact that she has been on the show since it started. She is an actress. Another clue is that the show is named LilyMu. She was so peaceful. Her personal past is never made clear, though it is implied in Manic Monday that she was a very messy baby, and that her first word was "me". Presently, Lily still acts on the show LilyMu, although she is no longer the star. She was popular. Mikey has a little crush on Lily, which wanes as the episodes go on; he begins to notice the real bitterness in Lily's personality, and consequently loses interest in her. The blond-headed actress can't stand him since he made her a former star. In the episode A Christmas Mikey, Lily was shown to be married to Yoshi. She was extremely overweight and had many children, some of which were living on the streets until they followed Lily home. However, since Mikey chose to stay in Tokyo, this future will no longer occur, even though Lily is either unaware of this or just unwilling to accept it. In The Wizard of Ozu, Lily plays the part of the Wicked Witch of the West. Lily is attractive and physically fit, to match the demands of her television role as well her sweetgirl act. She has shoulder-length reddish-blonde hair and blue eyes. Her innocent face hides her shrewish, vixen-like persona. She wears a tight sailor fuku outfit with a white blouse with a blue collar with a red ascot and a blue mini-skirt, which is common among Japanese school girls and in anime, and somewhat matches Sherry Birkin's outfit in Resident Evil 2. She wears tight white knee high socks and gray Mary Janes. Unlike Mikey, she thinks she is the leader. Her age is never given, though likely she is the same age as Gonard, Mikey and Mitsuki. On the LilyMu show, Lily is a real sweetheart and does show that she cares for Mikey, but in reality Lily is extremely vain, has a very short temper and a bad attitude to match. Her favorite color is platinum. She totally loathes and reviles Mikey, who replaced her as star of LilyMu. Her long-term ambition is to get Mikey fired from the LilyMu show, believing that by doing so she'll regain her star status. However, she is unaware (or unwilling to accept) that if it hadn't been for Mikey, the show would have never returned to the top, and that if Mikey were to be fired, Ozu would most likely cancel the show. There have been times when she does show kindness toward Mikey, though it's usually for personal benefit. She is into the current trends and fashions of Japan which represent the Kogal (Japan's version of a valley girl) stereotype. Her favorite fashion designer is the elegant and flamboyant Ogi, whose clothing line she purchases from, and who she gets a chance to meet when he visits her apartment. Like the other characters, she respects Ozu and Yes Man, but this is purely due to professionalism, as they have power over her job.She shows no harm toward Guano, even though she calls him a spaz on occasion. There have been some hints stating that Lily may have a slight romantic interest in Gonard, since the episode Mikey Likes It, in which she and Gonard were set up on a fake publicity stunt relationship by Ozu. The press had started hounding Lily and Gonard stood up for her, prompting an unusual show of appreciation on her part (she said "he wasn't such a bad boyfriend", which she quickly tried to take back). After she walked off all flustered, falling headfirst into a trashcan, Gonard followed after and returned the compliment. Plus another moment would be when the two were characterized as tasty fish after the citizens of Tokyo have seen Gonard and Lily portrayed on a fish stick advertisement. The two were "jailed" in a fish tank and were to be sold by a fishermen. A man asks to buy a certain "fish" and Gonard yelled, "She's not for sale." Lily thanked him with a sweet voice and glitters were shown, yet he was talking about a green fish inside the tank. The only other character Lily shows respect for on her own, and probably closest friend, is Mitsuki, because they are roommates. They share a sisterly bond, frequently discussing love lives and personal interests, which they do not share anywhere else. Mitsuki once donated one of her kidneys to Lily when she was in pain, though Lily, being vain, only remembers it as a publicity stunt. Lily isn't afraid to insult and belittle the mild-mannered Mitsuki, whom she believes that she herself is much prettier than and is more into the current fashion trends. Lily is also the only one that knows of Mitsuki's crush on Mikey, which she learned after reading Mitsuki's diary in The Good, the Bad, and the Mikey. In the hour-long special, Kappa Karaoke, the song that epitomizes Lily is "Hail Mighty Diva (Pop Star Power)", where Lily does a rap about her fame and fortune above Mikey. Annice Moriarty is another name for Kether Donahue, who has had roles in Ah! My Goddess and Tokyo Mew Mew. She trained with famed acting coach Harold Guskin. Category:Caracters